


Please Don't Cut too Deep

by notoriousdre



Series: Twist the Knife and Watch It Bleed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha pack feels, Boys Kissing, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousdre/pseuds/notoriousdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could've told you that was a bad idea." Ethan's voice rang out and Aiden huffed, stopping but not turning around. </p><p>"Yeah. I get it Ethan. He's not a good idea."</p><p>"No. Not just Stiles. The whole 'playing nice' thing. That's not how we do things. It's going to take you too long to get close to them, and we don't have that kind of time. Stiles is a distraction. One I will take away from you if you don't get rid of yourself," he said bluntly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Cut too Deep

_To: Stiles_

_From: Unknown_

_Saturday 11:25am_

_Hey handsome. Feeling ok? ;)_

Aiden rested in the cheap, ugly motel room half-naked with his body sprawled out on the mattress. The television was on, low to protect his sensitive ears, and the blue glow of it flickered light across the room. It illuminated his muscles, darkening the shadows in between. He turned down the brightness on his screen and caressed it with his thumb. His dark, hazel eyes studied the wallpaper picture. It was Stiles, hair a mess and face pushed into Aiden's chest, dead asleep after they had sex. 

The picture made Aiden smile and he snorted, feeling tingly all over at the thought of Stiles pressed against him again. Unlike Ethan he still hadn't showered, not wanting to erase the scent of the human. 

Ethan would kill him if he saw the picture, though, which was why he'd changed the pass code on his phone. The twins shared everything. They always had. Toys when they were younger, clothes even, and sometimes they'd mess with teachers and fellow students pretending to be each other. Hell, they still did all of that. 

But Stiles was one thing Aiden couldn't-- wouldn't, share. 

_To: Aiden_

_From: Stiles_

_Saturday 11:30am_

_Ugh. No. I can't move jerkface._

The text worried him. He didn't know Stiles well enough to know if he was kidding or not. Aiden sat up quickly, legs folded in front of him, and typed back hastily:

_To: Stiles_

_From: Aiden_

_Saturday 11:30am_

_I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you want me to come over or something? I can pick up painkillers or whatever you need._

Oh and if that didn't make him sound like the clingiest, neediest person in the world Aiden wasn't sure what would. He threw his phone against the pillow and groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. This was stupid. Stiles was human, of all things, and it wasn't like he was in this for the long haul. They were here to test Derek as an Alpha, something to do with Scott he didn’t know about, probably destroy both packs, take the territory as their own, and then the ones who didn't want this land (if any of them truly did) would move on. That was all there was to it. 

And yet... 

_To: Aiden_

_From: Stiles_

_Saturday 11:33am_

_Woah. Dude. Chill out. I was just kidding. Except not really. I'm going to wind up lying in bed all day, which, okay, maybe not something to apologize for either. How're you today? (:_

__  
  


And the rest of the day went like that. Aiden relaxed and lounged in bed too, telling Stiles he'd "suffer" as well since he bestowed this horrid fate upon his fellow teenager. He loved texting Stiles because his voice was in every one of them. He could hear the actual laugh in the "haha" or the frustration over Chemistry. Stiles jumped from subject to subject like he did in person, but through text it was a lot easier to follow. Unless he got bombarded with multiple texts, as he did once while typing a response and three more came his way. Aiden's mouth was permanently parted in a smile.

At least until Ethan came home. 

"What are you doing?" he asked impatiently. 

He dropped the plastic grocery bags on the table by the window and glared at his brother across the suite. He'd been out with Kali and Ennis, running errands for Deucalion and shopping. Aiden slept in late that morning because why not? 

Aiden rolled his shoulders in a careless shrug and pressed down on the button atop his phone to lock it. "Just texting," he replied casually, rolling off the bed to see what his brother brought back. 

"With whom?" he asked, humming the "m" for emphasis. 

The slightly bigger twin shrugged again and grabbed the box of Golden Grahams he'd asked for, preparing a bowl for himself. He liked really sweet, sugary cereal, which worked out because Ethan always got corn flakes and boring stuff with fruit in it. "Stiles," he confessed. There was no point in lying. Ethan would be able to tell. 

" _Why_?" 

It was practically a growl. Aiden just shrugged and grabbed the half-empty milk from the fridge. He didn't really understand why they didn't just squat somewhere or rent an apartment. They'd been there for a few weeks already, and the musky, retro motel room was not cutting it for him. 

"Keeping up appearances," he replied easily. 

He could feel Ethan's gaze on him, narrow and scrutinizing. "That better be all it is."

Aiden didn't bother replying because whatever Ethan wanted to hear would sound like a lie. 

\----------

The weekend passed like that, texting Stiles back and forth and assuring Ethan it wasn't a big deal. He even gave Ethan Stiles's number to prove it. Ethan sent two texts: one to check up on Stiles and the other an offer to beat up Aiden if he was bothering Stiles too much. Stiles laughed at that and replied it wasn't a big deal. The twins spent most of Saturday evening training and Sunday morning sleeping. Sunday afternoon Ethan insisted they do homework to keep up appearances, and frankly he wanted to actually graduate high school too. They were juniors at Beacon Hills but were nearly eighteen because of the Alpha Pack moving around so much. 

Aiden practically pranced into school Monday morning, feeling giddy like a little schoolgirl with a crush. Except his crush liked him back and they were going to partner up for Chemistry and everything. He wondered, briefly, what Scott would say but he was probably too busy petting Allison or Isaac or both to really notice. 

Strutting down the hallways he ignored the glares from Erica, Boyd, and Isaac from where they were clustered together at Isaac's locker. Jackson protectively curled an arm around Lydia as the twins walked by and Aiden smirked at them. Ethan blew her a kiss, which made Jacksons’s eyes flash blue and he growled lowly. Both twins laughed and headed to their lockers. 

It was probably creepy to other people, the way they moved in unison. They spun their combinations at the same time, lifted the handle in unison, and simultaneously pulled books from their backpacks into the lockers. 

He smelled him before he came over. That sweet smell of humanity and the spiciness of the cold curly fries and half of a leftover hamburger he had for breakfast. Aiden smirked, not sure if he should be amused or feel bad that Stiles didn't have anyone to make him a proper breakfast. But then again neither did Aiden anymore. 

"H-hey..."

The word was stuttered, nervous. He could hear Stiles's heartbeat thudding furiously and the teenager gulped, trying to calm himself down. It made Aiden's heart flutter nervously, too. His skin was hot just sensing Stiles so close, so near. Stiles was aroused, too, and Aiden figured it was either the way his ass looked in these jeans or Stiles had a leather fetish because how he was studying the way the jacket stretched over his shoulders. 

"Hey," he returned, spinning around as he shut his locker. 

Ethan stood with his still open staring intently at his brother and Stiles. "Hey Stiles," he greeted with his warm, charming smile. 

Fuck that charming fucking smile. It made Stiles smile, feel more confident, even though he'd come over to talk to Aiden. Jealousy spiked inside him, prickled his insides, and he willed it to stop before Ethan noticed. But the twin did notice. They practically felt the same things and right now all he sensed inside Ethan was poison and ulterior motive. Which was probably what he should be feeling too. 

"How are you?" Aiden asked with a wide smile. His hand reached out and played with the hem of Stiles's plaid shirt. The colors would've been ugly on anyone else, but they complimented his fair skin and dark features. Stiles shifted on his feet, watching the Alpha's big hand tug at his shirt. He took a step toward Aiden and the Alpha pulled him closer, so that his leg was slotted between Stiles's. 

"I-I'm good. I just, um..."

Aiden smiled lightly. It looked like Stiles forgot what he wanted to say. His neck and face were flushed. He was practically vibrating with uncertainty and it was adorable. 

The Alpha slung his backpack over his shoulder and let go of Stiles's shirt, slipping his hand into the human's. Stiles's fingers were cold, probably due to poor circulation. Or just not being a werewolf. Aiden rubbed his thumb across the back of Stiles's hand and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "C'mon," he whispered with a wide grin. Stiles looked up to him and Aiden pressed their lips together. Right there in the middle of the bustling hallway where everyone could see. He felt Stiles stiffen and then melt against him, holding onto the side of his face with his other cold, human hand. "I'll walk you to class," he offered. 

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling away but keeping their hands locked together. "You wanna carry my books too?"

The tease made Aiden grin and he bumped his elbow against Stiles's. A few people stared at them, curious or bashful, and he could tell Stiles wasn't used to the attention. He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and walked briskly past Scott and Allison. "Nah. I wouldn't want to belittle the strong, independent woman you are. I'm just trying to be a gentleman," he replied. 

He loved hearing Stiles laugh, and he loved it even more when he was the reason. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Aiden could feel both Scott and Ethan glaring at the back of his head, probably for the same reason. He was openly flirting, kissing, touching the enemy and walking him to class. There were other gay kids, gay couples, in the school so it wasn't _that_ taboo, but it wasn't like they all had the same confidence as Aiden. He wore Stiles at his arm proudly, preened even when he heard Isaac and Boyd growl as he approached their classroom. "Eat lunch with me?" he asked, leaning down close to Stiles's face. 

Stiles blushed again and shook his head, playing with the collar of Aiden's jacket. "Eat with us," he insisted. 

The Alpha pulled back and Stiles looked nervous for a second before steeling his expression. Aiden was always amazed at how expressive Stiles's face was, how strong and clever he was and yet no one noticed. The fools. 

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked pointedly. The firmness of it caught them both off guard. This was probably what Stiles had wanted to ask a few moments ago. 

"Yes," he replied quickly, maybe too quickly for his brother's liking. 

Stiles smiled, seemingly satisfied with the answer, and tugged on Aiden's hand to bring him back closer. "Good. Then you'll learn to deal with my friends, just like they'll learn to deal with you," he declared. “Who knows? Maybe one day you’ll even—” he gasped for playful emphasis, “like each other.” 

Aiden snorted and leaned in to meet the kiss Stiles tilted his head back for. Yeah right. Like that was going to work, or be so easy. But he didn't really care. Aiden leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles's, losing himself in the passion and the softness of them for a moment. Mrs. Ferguson cleared her throat and Stiles pulled back, giggling embarrassedly. It made him want to tug him back in for a new kiss entirely and not let go. But he did, and Stiles walked to his seat with all eyes on him. Aiden smiled smugly and winked at Isaac and Boyd before turning to go to his class. 

He didn't quite make it, though, feeling an irritating and pungent presence. Pale eyes were locked onto him, and when he looked outside he confirmed it. Derek Hale stood there, in the middle of the lacrosse field, staring at him through the windows. Aiden tilted his head to the side and stared back. It wasn't as much of a scowl, or a glare, because Derek's were pretty damned impressive. 

_To: Aiden_

_From: Unknown_

_Leave him alone._

Aiden looked down at his phone when it went off and smiled. He laughed and looked back up to where Derek stood in the field. Except Derek was gone. For a moment he wondered if he should ask Derek where he got his number, but considering Derek's smell was always on Stiles's room he had his guesses. The creep he was, he probably snuck in to watch Stiles sleep and went through his phone. It was pathetic, really, the way Derek pinned over Stiles, the way he watched him with sad, longing eyes. Aiden liked Stiles, he did, but even more he liked the idea of rubbing their relationship in Derek's face. 

Relationship. What a strange concept. 

\-----

"No."

It was a chorus of negativity that met him at Stiles's lunch table. What did he expect, really? After one weekend they'd all welcome Aiden with open arms and forget Deucalion's plan to pit Derek and Scott against each other? Which, by the way, was working beautifully. Or would they forget the pack beat the shit out of Erica and Boyd, kidnapping them to send a message? Probably not. Aiden didn't care, though. Not with the way Stiles's hand curled around his bicep. 

"Yes," the human insisted, sitting down.

In turn Aiden let Stiles pull him down too and he opened up his brown paper bag. They didn't bother with lunchboxes (because really, at this age?) and they didn't have the funds to bother with school lunches right now. So it was a lot of cereal, energy bars, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the twins. They had money from their parents and pack, sure, but for the most part it was locked way until they were eighteen. They got a monthly stipend, but Deucalion took most of it for motel room fees, gas, and other things he kept private. Between him taking half of it and the rest going toward groceries and clothes there wasn't much for frivolous things. The credit card he'd used to pay for Stiles's dinner was stolen. 

Lydia and Jackson just went back to their conversation, dragging Allison into it because they were too good to care. Isaac's eyes were yellow, he could feel it, and so were Erica's. Boyd was trying to remain discreet but tension and anxiety radiated off him. Scott was pretty obvious, though. He felt those dark eyes on him as he pulled out the slightly soggy PB&J sandwich, pulling at the cellophane covering it.

Not that they had room to judge, right? What with their parents and their houses and their perfect fucking lives. 

"Aiden?" Stiles asked warily. 

That escalated quickly. 

He said that out loud. 

"Know what? Not that hungry. I'll see you in Chemistry," Aiden declared, shoving his things back into the bag. He leaned over to kiss Stiles's temple and got up. Eating lunch with the Hale and McCall Packs wasn't at the top of his list anyway, and neither was explaining himself to any of them. His back-story wasn't as tragic or heartbreaking as Derek's, not even Isaac's. It'd been his choice to leave.

"I could've told you that was a bad idea." Ethan's voice rang out and Aiden huffed, stopping but not turning around. 

"Yeah. I get it Ethan. He's not a good idea."

"No. Not just Stiles. The whole 'playing nice' bit. That's not how we do things. It's going to take you too long to get close to them, and we don't have that kind of time. Stiles is a distraction. One I will take away from you if you don't get rid of yourself," he said bluntly. Ethan walked up to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Kissing his brother on the temple Ethan squeezed Aiden's shoulder and nudged him forward. "C'mon. We'll eat outside. Kali's waiting to talk to us."

The talk wound up being longer than he thought, and after plenty of self-depreciating thoughts Aiden decided not to bother going back to class that day. He just went for a run with his brother and Kali, and decided to forget everything. 

\-----

Except Stiles made it difficult to be ignored or forgotten about. All afternoon he wondered what he was doing, strained to hear his heartbeat or listen for his voice. They weren't in tune enough for him to be able to do it, though, so Aiden settled for re-reading texts. Until a new one popped up. 

_To: Aiden_

_From: Stiles_

_Monday 6:05pm_

_Do you wanna come over?_

Aiden thought about it for a moment. Ethan told him to get rid of Stiles, that he was a problem, but Aiden didn't agree. He didn't want to get rid of Stiles. So he shot back a quick "yes" and put his shoes on. Ethan was in the shower so he scribbled a quick note that he went out for more milk, taking the carton with him so it'd look like he threw it away because it was empty. And he did throw it away in the dumpster on his way out. 

The walk to Stiles's house was longer than he'd thought it would be, but Ethan had the keys and Aiden didn't feel like wasting time looking for them. That gave Ethan time to get out of the shower and catch him leaving. 

When he got there he knocked on the front door like a normal person, not even thinking to sneak into his window. The Sheriff wasn't home anyway. He smiled to himself when he heard Stiles knock something over, grunt, and then trip over himself on the way to the stairs. By the time he managed to get down them and open the door Aiden was nearly laughing. 

"You okay?"

Stiles huffed indignantly and straightened out his shirt. "I'm fine," he replied haughtily. He turned his nose into the air and jerked around, stepping on the toe of one sock and tumbling forward as he tried to take a step. 

But Aiden wouldn't let him fall. 

He rushed inside and wrapped his arm around Stiles's middle, turning and catching him gracefully. The other hand went to his face, caressing his jaw and neck. He was on one knee with Stiles there, against him. 

Stiles stared up at him blankly for a few seconds and then started laughing hysterically. 

Aiden's eyes grew wide and confused and he looked down at Stiles with a wrinkled forehead. "What?"

"Oh god! You look--" he paused, consumed by laughter again. "It was like the cover of some cheesy romance novel or something!" he squealed, kicking with laughter. 

Aiden pouted and dropped Stiles, letting the human fall the short distance to the hardwood floor with a solid _thunk!_

Stiles just kept laughing and Aiden stared down at him with crossed arms. But the amusement was so genuine and in retrospect it probably did look like one of those covers, so he started laughing too. Eventually it subdued enough he could help Stiles up and Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around Aiden's neck. The Alpha's hands clenched Stiles's sides, keeping him close. 

"So. Wanna talk about lunch today?" he asked. 

When Aiden just shook his head Stiles nodded. 

"Okay. Shoes off, though."

They separated so Aiden could heel off his sneakers and the Alpha looked around, shrugging off his coat. "Your dad doesn't seem like the type who'd care if someone tracked some dirt in here," he commented idly. 

Stiles stiffened on his way into the living room and Aiden froze, jacket half-off, wondering if he said something wrong. Well, knowing he said something wrong, but wondering what it was. Stiles just smiled thinly over his shoulder at Aiden and shrugged. "He doesn't. Mom did. Sorta habit now," he replied. 

Aiden stood there like an idiot while Stiles headed into the kitchen. He didn't know what happened to Stiles's mom. Frankly the only reason he gathered there wasn't a woman living there was because the lack of scent and no female shoes or coats at the door. Aiden didn't think she was dead, though. He thought she'd just left or abandoned them. But she was dead and he knew that now, even if Stiles didn't say it the evidence was in his tone. 

Silently he snuck up behind Stiles as he grabbed some sodas, muttering something about whether or not Aiden might have a preference and trying to remember if he said so before. Aiden smiled at the teenager's back and slunk forward. He bent over and pressed his chest against Stiles's back, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Water's fine, if you don't have orange," he whispered against Stiles's neck. Stiles jerked against him, squeaking in surprise. 

"Holy mother of god!" he shouted as he flailed. 

Aiden slipped back and looked down at Stiles, hands still on his hips. "Should I not...?" he asked carefully. 

The fear of rejection, uncertainty, must have shown on his face because Stiles smiled and shook his head. "No. You can. It's just... You're so fucking quiet. All of you. I think it's just a werewolf thing, right, sneaking up on unsuspecting teenagers?"

"I'm a teenager too."

"Right... Well... Start wearing a bell or something. Jeeze. And I’m not… I'm just not used to someone hugging me like that," he muttered, turning away. 

Aiden shrugged and said, plainly, "I'm not used to having someone to hug."

Stiles paused again, something he seemed to do a lot. Aiden liked it, as if the thoughts going through his mind were too much and he had to slowly process everything for fear of missing something. Stiles was so smart, so clever and quick. He didn't understand why no one bit him yet. 

When he turned back around with sodas and a bag of chips. "Orange success," he declared happily. 

Aiden laughed and grabbed the soda and walked with Stiles into the living room. They turned on the television, flipping through the channels until they found a Ghost Hunters marathon. Stiles asked if ghosts were real and Aiden said he had no idea. So they talked about what they thought was real or fake in the show, laughing at some reactions and jumping at others. Even Aiden. He was a werewolf, yeah, but that didn't mean people suddenly screaming or things popping out of places didn't startle him. 

He realized something that evening, though, some time between when their pizza came and the Ghost Hunters changed to Stiles putting on Battlestar Galactica on Netflix. He realized that he wasn't going to be able to get rid of this "problem" easily. Not at all probably. Aiden watched as Stiles polished off his crust, feeling the fond, affectionate smile on his lips. No way. He was stuck. He was stuck on Stiles. 

"What?" Stiles asked, crust half out of his mouth and expression open, clueless. 

The Alpha chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing."

"You stare a lot, you know," Stiles pointed out. He spoke carefully, as if testing a theory. "Like a lot. Hasn't anyone ever taught you it's rude to stare?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk with food in your mouth?"

"Touché."

"It's _touche_."

In the pause Stiles contemplated Aiden's joke, eyes sliding to the corners to stare at him. "You watched Drake & Josh?" he asked skeptically. 

Aiden's lips twisted and curled in a smile and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a funny show."

"I used past tense."

"I didn't."

And Aiden didn't really understand how that could be constituted as a turn on but suddenly Stiles was on top of him, kissing him and licking into his mouth. Not that he was complaining. He kissed back just as feverishly, lips moving against Stiles's and hands rubbing up and down his sides. Stiles was a bundle of needy hormones atop him, rutting his stifled erection against Aiden's thighs and the werewolf wondered how distracted he'd been to not notice the arousal pouring off Stiles like a waterfall. Aiden's hands slipped under Stiles's shirt, pressing his warm hands against cooler human skin. Stiles moaned and returned the favor, reaching up under Aiden's shirt to tweak his nipples. Aiden's hips jerked upwards and his own cock twitched excitedly in his pants. 

"Stiles," he breathed, tilting his head back so the teenager could nip and suck and bite. It wasn't like it'd leave a mark. His stomach jerked, sensitive to touch, as Stiles's hands wandered down. 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked between sucking and biting. And driving Aiden basically up a wall. 

"Can we... Can we not?"

Stiles jerked back so fast Aiden might as well have said he hated him. He looked like he'd just thrown acid on someone and immediately regretted it. "Sorry! I'm sorry! You're just so hot and funny and smart and we like all the same things and I know it's probably nothing special to you but you make me feel wanted. It's just hard to keep my hands to myself, ya know? With a body like that it's really all your fault and I don't think I can be blamed for wanting to see it again. I mean the other night was something else and even though I didn't mind Ethan there-- Oh he's not here is he? He's not gonna pop out of a corner and--"

" _Stiles."_ Aiden didn't think he took one breath that whole time. He sat up and grabbed Stiles's face, pulling him close again. 

"It's just.. I mean I loved that. Don't get me wrong. That's just... not what I'm about? I got caught up in it on Friday. I don't regret it or anything. I'm glad it was you. Can we just take things slower?" he requested softly. Aiden's dark eyes skimmed across Stiles's face worriedly. He'd loved sex. He'd jerked off to that memory at least twice since. Each time in his memory Ethan wasn't there but not the point. Aiden like Stiles. Every time they hung out so far the conversations were interesting and he didn't want to cheapen it by fucking every time they were around each other. "I know it seems like a lot to ask after Friday."

"No! No it's... good," Stiles replied hurriedly. "I mean Friday was... like... I mean _wow_ , ya know? But slow is, slow is good, yeah. We can do slow," he agreed, nodding his head furiously. 

"Okay," Aiden said with a smile. But he wasn't done kissing Stiles, so he pulled the human back on top of him and they made out like that for a while. It took them both time to adjust to a slower pace, with more languid kisses that weren't riddled with sexual motives. They got there, though, and it instilled new confidence in Aiden that he could do this. 

\-----

At one point or another Stiles fell asleep. Aiden didn't really mind at all, and tugged a blanket from the back of the couch for the both of them. If the Sheriff came home Aiden would just gesture for him to be quiet and talk to him, man-to-man, at one point or another. He'd have to learn to deal. Aiden's fingers combed through Stiles's hair as the teen slept, face pushed between Aiden's shoulder and the couch. A tiny smile danced on his lips and in his eyes as he turned his head to watch the show, lost since they made out through the first two episodes, and Stiles had previously been watching this anyway, but too lazy to change it. 

He smelled and heard Derek before he saw him. 

The pitiful Alpha slunk through Stiles's bedroom window; he heard the boots hit the hardwood. He closed his eyes, picturing Derek's confused face with delicious satisfaction. Derek paced around, sniffing the air for Stiles, who he smelled home. Then in the doorway he paused. Aiden figured he must have smelled him, which made his smile grow. 

Derek jumped down the stairs in their entirety, making Stiles squirm and sniff in his sleep. Aiden shushed him softly, kissing the top of his head. 

When Derek stormed into the living room Aiden placed his index finger in front of his lips, mouthing, "He's sleeping."

The stubbly, older Alpha froze in place. His pale eyes took in Stiles's long, lithe form draped comfortably over Aiden. He looked at the way Aiden held him close under the blanket. He could smell the lingering arousal from where they both nearly came in their pants before taking make-out breaks. 

"I told you to stay away from him," Derek hissed, lips barely moving. His voice wouldn’t carry over the television for Stiles, but Aiden heard him clearly. 

Aiden just smiled and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He kept his eyes trained on Derek and nuzzled his nose against Stiles's head. Yeah, he was rubbing it in Derek's face, but what was the Alpha gonna do? Attack him? With Stiles right there? Aiden didn't think so. "He's mine now," he replied gleefully. 

Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled, taking a step forward. But he hesitated when Stiles stirred again, making a soft, disgruntled noise at the disturbance. Aiden gave him a warning smile and shrugged innocently again. 

"I'm going to kill you," Derek threatened, taking a few steps back. 

"Not unless I get to you first," Aiden replied, eyes flashing red. 

Derek growled again but left the house. 

It wasn't even a minute after he heard the Camaro speed down the street that Stiles hummed and held Aiden close. He buried his face against Aiden's warm neck, and Aiden could feel Stiles smile against his skin. He smiled himself and gave Stiles a good squeeze. 

"Derek, you shaved. Why did you shave? I liked your scruff."

Aiden's heart dropped to his toes and the kiss Stiles planted on his jaw felt empty, hollow. Clenching his jaw he resisted the urge to get up and leave, holding Stiles even closer as he glared at the Cylons on the screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek if you squint real hard?  
> I'm not sure where I'm going with this series.  
> I just know I like it. 
> 
> Not edited again 'cause I already wrote a like 6k chapter to finish my other fic today.  
> So there. xD


End file.
